Guardin Angel
by yurok
Summary: Gendo experimented in Shinji with lilith cells when Yui's soul was trapped in the Eva, gendo thought it was a failure but he send Shinji to a hospital to be monitored in case the cells act up, he broke out and escape when they did. AU New name needed


Disclaimer: I don't Own Neon Genesis Evangelion.

Summary: Gendo experimented in Shinji with lilith cells when Yui's soul was trapped in the Eva, Gendo thought it was a failure but he send Shinji to a hospital to be monitored in case the cells act up, he broke out and escape when they did, now that he is found will he fight the angels?

**Author notes**: Well I like this kind of stories James D. Fawkes wrote one like this I just use some elements from his fic but I change the personality of Shinji and add some twist I hope you like it.

"Commander Ikari we had found him." A voice in the phone said.

"Well what are you waiting for? Bring him in, the third child he must be unharmed." Gendo Ikari said through the phone.

"We'll deliver the package in 48 hours, we will contact Mayor Katsuragi for the pick up."

"Good work."

2 Days later.

Katsuragi Misato was standing in the arrival pit of the train station in Neo-Tokyo 3 waiting for some was who she was ordered to retrieve she heard the UN helicopters an airships zooming in the sky, the commander himself has given her the order to pick up the third child, a new pilot for the evangelion unit.

But the timing couldn't been worst, the city was in the middle of an attack by an angel, now she could see the train arriving, the only persons coming out of the train was a man in a black suit and sunglasses and a boy with light gray hair and red eyes and a single back pack in his shoulder.

"Mayor Katsuragi, sign here and you can take your charge." The man said giving her some sort of contract with a NERV logo and a black 'M'. She signed as she was told. "With that settled Marduk organization is release from the boy."

The man walk away to a black Mercedez Benz parked outside and drove off.

"My name is Katsuragi Misato nice to meet you." She said with a small smile to the boy, after 10 seconds without an answer or presentation of the boy. "You are not a talkative one don't you?" and again no response.

"Well come, my car is parked this way." She said holding his arm. Once inside the car Misato was the first time to hear the boy talking.

"Why would my father wants me?." Shinji asked Misato looking straight at her.

"Did the Marduk personal give you and ID?." This time Misato asked.

Shinji open the front zipper from the back pack and took the ID card with the NERV logo on it showing it to Misato.

"Well read this first." she said giving him a Book titled 'Welcome to NERV'. "Then I'll answer your questions."

"You don't get along with your father, do you?" Misato asked.

"Why would I?, he send me away when I got sick after my mother died, I had to run away from the hospital." Shinji said in a monotonous voice. Misato fell in a awkward silence after his answer.

"Well lets keep going, we are nearly there" She said while opening a slide door arriving to the office of Dr. Akagi Ritsuko.

"Misato you are late, we are in the middle of a war here if you haven't notice." Ritsuko yelled the alst part scolding Misato.

"Sorry Ritsuko, we were delayed by an N2 mine." Misato said furiously. But Ritsuko ignore her and turn to see Shinji for the first time.

"So he is the third child, nice to meet you Ikari Shinji." Ritsuko said offering her hand for him to shook but it never came.

They walk trough Nerv's headquarters hallways, until they arrive to a dark room, the first one who speak was Ritsuko.

"This is the reason why you are here, to pilot this." She said turning on the lights reveling a purple robot. "Evangelion Unit 01." She said proudly.

"That's right." The voice of Ikari Gendo. "You thought that I'll let you go that easy after your little hospital break out?".

"I just hoped to never see you again or at least a few more time." Shinji said coldly.

"I gave you time, do you think I didn't know where you were all this time? , now is your time to come back to me." Gendo said.

A huge explosion shook the earth meaning that the angel was getting closer to the headquarters.

"Shinji we have no time to spare will you pilot the evangelion?" Misato said.

"I don't want to, besides if I do it I will be seeing him, I don't want to be near him. I'll have to decline your offer." Shinji said.

"You are our only hope right now Shinji, you have to fight and save humanity if not all will be lost, do you want to have that kind of guilt in your shoulders." Ritsuko said.

"Shinji think about it, and think about it well. It'll be the only chance we will give you." Misato said.

"I said no." Shinji said with a firm commanding voice.

"Fuyutsuki wake up Rei, and after she get in the cockpit take Shinji to a cell. We need him under our custody." Gendo said.

A few moments later the door was opened and various doctors around a bed appeared and a the earth shook again and a explosion sound like the other but nearer. A lot of things happened the lamps over Shinji's head fell down and the hand of the evangelion moved on his own, the person in the bed fell down.

This was the first time Shinji saw the occupant of the bed, a girl with blue hair and red eyes.

"The other half" Shinji whispered to himself. He went to pick her up, she was bleeding and injured, when he put her again in the bed he looked directly at his father.

"I will do it" he said calmly. " She is in no condition to fight, I will take her place." he looked at the doctors. "Take her back to the hospital, she has nothing to do here."

"Now tell me how to do it." He said to Ritsuko.

"You can't be serious it took Rei 7 months just to synchronize with the evangelion." Misato said.

"We will be giving instruction, the only thing he have to do is sit in the cockpit." Ritsuko said.

"Well lets do it."

**A/N**: Hi I hope you enjoy reading the first chapter as I enjoyed writing I, well give me your thoughts about it. I normally write longer chapters but as it is the prologue of the story I just want to give a general idea of the characters and the plot. :D

P.S: I really don't mean to made look Shinji like a James D. Fawkes story I read a while back.


End file.
